hokutopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshirō
|epithet = |eng = |race = Human |species = |birthplace = |nationality = |residence = |birthday = |age =c. 26-30 |status = |gender = Male |height = 185 cm |weight = 100 kg |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = Akira Kamiya''Fist of North Star'' anime Koyasu Takehito The New Fist of North Star Kunihiro Kawamoto |italian - |team = Four Big Dipper Brothers |team2 = |team3 = |team4 = |team5 = |team6 = |team7 = |affiliation = Big Dipper Training Grounds |affiliation2 = Big Dipper Army |affiliation3 = |affiliation4 = |affiliation5 = |affiliation6 = |affiliation7 = |occupation = |partner = Bat Rei Shachi |trained =Ryū |instructor =Ryūken |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |superior = |henchmen = |teammate = |counterpart = |headquarters = |manga debut = Volume #1: A Cry From The Heart |anime debut = God or Devil!? The Strongest Man Appears in Hell!! |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut = |family = * Hyō * Yuria * Ramon Kasumi * Raō * Toki * Jagi |techniques = * Big Dipper God-Fist |tools = |transportation = }} , also abbreviated as , is the sixty-fourth successor to the Big Dipper God-Fist. He is the biological younger brother of Hyō, and the adoptive brother of Raō, Toki and Jagi. Background In the year 2010, the world was destroyed due to a nuclear war, in which Kenshirō is a survivor of. One prior to the start of the series Kenshirō discovers his master dead in the ruins of his temple. Kenshirō and Yuria visit his grave to honor him. He and Yuria planned to settle down, move towards an area that showed more promise. As the couple departs they are encountered by Shin. Shin arrives with an entourage of men. His rival, Shin arrives with a group of his underlings and challenges Kenshirō to a fight. Kenshirō explains to Shin the importance of the traditions of their styles, but Shin is undeterred and battles Kenshirō. Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Ken has trained to the point, where he can easily bend bars with his hands. Big Dipper God-Fist Part I Shin Arc Kenshirō first appears navigating through the barren wasteland in search of water. Upon stumbling on what appeared to a ghost town, Kenshirō triggers a trap set by the residents. Ensnared Kenshirō begs for water, which he is then shortly after imprisoned along with a juvenile delinquent, Bat. Rin is ordered to give Kenshirō water. Just then, Bat uses it as an opportunity to get access to the cell keys. In the struggle Rin is overpowered, dropping Ken's water. Kenshirō becomes frustrated and subdues Bat. The sensation continues to affect Bat after his encounter. Kenshirō comforts Bat by noting to him the importance of overcoming pain. Bat bemused tries to offer him a partnership to become an armed militia to seize the resources of the village. Kenshirō responds by shunning Bat out of disgust. Rin returns with water and food for Kenshirō. Kenshirō thanks her after his meal, regaining his strength. Kenshirō formally introduces, but finds out Rin is parentless and mute. Kenshirō empathizes with the struggles of Rin and tries to alleviate her by giving her the ability with the Cry of the Heart to speak. Just then, some men arrive to apprehend Kenshirō and take him to the elder, who just returned. The Elder interrogates him, asking his destination. Kenshirō apathetically explains that it's irrelevant. The elder asks his guards to search him suspecting he might have a "Z" tattoo to signficiate he is a member of Z's Gang. The elder unravels Kenshirō's seven scars in the form of Big Dipper. Aghast at the sight of the formation of his scars, the elder fears the omen of the appearance of the Big Dipper. A guard informs them that Gang of Z has attacked. Kenshirō then breaks the bars with his bare hands. Kenshirō races to face the pillagers and runs to find out that the villagers have been killed.Fist of the North Star chapter 1 Part II Epilogue In Other Media History Fist of the North Star KING Arc Fist of the North Star 2 Fist of the North Star: The Movie Trivia *Kenshirō's favorite food is beef curry. Notes and References Notes References Category:Protagonists